Honeymoon
by Dr.GreggAlisonHouse
Summary: This is my 1st story. It is about a woman who swore never to do this again. It is her wedding day. Please read and review! It has a funny pairing but then a good one, so please read it! I will write more when you review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my 1st story it's really sad. I think it's good and it has a lot of intregue. Please read and review!

She sighed under her breath. She was so happy. Right? She smoothed out her cream color skirt of her dress. She looked in the mirror.

She sighed again but a little louder.

Why did this happen?

Why did this always happen to her?

She had been a really good child and she ate her broccolli and in High School every one liked her. This wasn't faire.

She almost begin to cry but she stopped herself.

"Couldn't have runny mascara when I walk the asile." She thought to herself.

She steeled herself against the onslought of emotion and picked up her train.

No one noticed the tears in the corners of her toffee chocolate eyes.

When theyall were at the party after the wedding in a hotel they told her that she was beautiful. But Cameron knew that that night she would fold her cream color gown next to her bed and listen to the monitors that kept her husband alive.

She remember her 1st love, who had died tragically after her wedding the first time.

Why did everything go wrong?

Foraman congradulated her with Chase and she smiled. She looked over at her husbands mom who was kneeling next to his wheelchai.

There were three ivs and a portable ventilator breathing air into his lungs. She had to kiss the top of his head after the put the tube back in his mouth after he said "I Do".

When this happen the 1st tine and her husband die she was disraought. She said "I am going to kill myself if this happens again"

And it had, everything that she promise herself would never do again had come true and happened, she was marrying a man who could barely live.

Btu he could love her.

And she couldn't die herself. Not when she had the baby to look after. She smoothed out her cream color skirt again, trying to hide the almost visible bump.

Maybe he would live long enough to see the baby.

But the truth was, in two to three months he would probably be restriced to a hospital bed while she prepared his funereal. The black dress that sh would wear; a sharp contrast to the cream color now would have to be loose.

She hadn't told him. She wanted to wait, because if he died knowing he would never se his daughter he would probably inject himself with enough morphene to stop his heart first.

Cameron sighed again and walked over to her new husband.

"Come on Wilson." She said. "Let's go have our honeymoon."

She started to cry as she pushed him to the elevator.

I will write more if you review!!! Did you like the twist?!!? Don't worry this will be Hameron soon and it will be really good! I'm so proud to have a first story and I love you guys if you review!


	2. Chapter 2

Please please keep reviewing thank you so much every who has reviewed you guys are awesome I love you!! OK so I'm going to pick if the baby is a boy/girl by you guyses comments so just review and say which one you want it to be! I hope you like this!!! 

Cameron is crying all alone in the empty room. But then it is not emty.

"Whats wrong" says a voice sympathetically.

Cameron doesn't know what to say. Evyer thing has gone so bad. Her life has been ripped to shreds and so has the life she is carrying inside.

Yesterday was his funereral. Only a month after the wedding, too early for everone.

Everyone would miss him so much. She was almosy angry at him for leaving her and the baby. But he didn;t know. She never told him. She regreded it so much and before he went she planned to tell him but then he was in coma.

Cuddy knew because they were bestfriends. Ha. Cuddy knew because she needed a day off work to go the obestrician and When she told Cuddy what doctor she was going to Cuddy knew it was a maternity one. She didn't think Cuddy really cared thoufg. She was friends with James but nto with her and Alison knew they would remin on professional terms.

House stepped into not-empty room. "Hello." He said, "Did you hear me I asked 'Whats wrong'?"

"I miss him so much." She said. And it was true, deep in her stomach she felt so empty and alone. Which was ironic considering that she would never be alone again now, not with the baby to look afters.

"Really. I thought you were crying because you knocked over the testing solution. How thoughtless of me."

"You don't have to be rude!!" she snapped, "beasisd youre the one who asked!!"

"Sorry he said. "Reflex"

"Well maybe you should get your reflexes tested"

"I don't know theyseem to be fine, you are destracted after all right?"

She was, maybe she thought. He was nice. James was nice, Oh I miss him she thought, I miss him so much.

She started to sry again emotions whirling around her like a sandstorm in the sahara desert.

"How will I do this without him/?" she asked House.

"Well remember to breathe, I;m told that helps."

"haha. Very funny. It's just.- Can you promise to keep a secret?"

"No."

Cameron glared at him evilly and he was frightened by her evil stare of death.

"Maybe. he squeaked.

"I'm having… a baby."

House was shocked. Her had to sit down and take a big breathe.

"Are you sure?"

"No, the doctor and the five pregnancy tests I took lyed. And my stomachs getting bigger because I eat so much. And the morning sickness, that's just the flu, the three monthe flu."

"Three months?"

"Three and a half" she said her voice breaking on the last word of the sentence she said.

"Oh."

"Oh?!?!"

"Oh."

"Oh kay I guess. I'll just go," she said.

"im here if you need anything" he said.

"Actually I need a ride home from the hospital because my car broke in the parking lot because it needs a new carborator."

"Sure," he said/.

She followed him to the car wondering what she would do with her life.

OK now review! Tell me what you want the bayb to be! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this is part the three! I really want review so my writing is better si if you are reading & not reviewing REVIEW! Plus say if you want a boyy or girl baby!!! Plus ill name it after you if you REVIEW!!! 

House dropped Cameron back at her house and handed her a Kleenex. "Bye" she said.

She opened the door. "What!" she gasped in surprise.

"Hi" said her sister. They hadn't talked for 4 years and three months. She lived in France and she lookeds like Cameron only she had blonde hair and was taller and had green eyes and was three years older. '

"What are you doing here?1" Cameron yelled!

"I was in the area,"

said her sister, whose name was Lizzy.

"SO you were in France then all of a sudden POP you just HAPPENED to be in the aera! You have NO RIGHT being here after EVREYTHING that happen you just decide to show up NOW! All these years you just-" Cameron began to sobb.

"I'm sorry" said lizzy in a smallvoice. She tucked her long hair behind her ear where it curled into a ringlette.

"I missed you" said Cameron in a small voice, "I needed someone to talk to and I was so alone."

"Well I had my own PERSONAL problems to deal with. I know that you had alot of things you went through but I had personal problems to."

"You have NO IDEA about oersonal problems! "A lot of things"! You have NO IDEA! My husband died and then my other husband died and now- and now…" her voice trailed off dying like a wind had sweapt away the remnamts of her sentence.

"Whats wrong now" said Lizzy, sounding bored, "I left because I knew you could deal w/ stuff on your own. You can deal with this tuff. You've done it before Cameron that's what you get for choosing needing depandent husbands."

"I didn't CHOOSE them because they were needing we fell in love, that's not a thing you CHOOSE. I loved Wilson and the fact that he was dying was a separate issues."

"Yeah. And now I guess youre going to find some guy with no eyes and no tongue whose dying of tuberclosis and elope together."

"Yeah that's exactly whats going to happemn. Just go ELIZABETH."

"I just wanted to say goodbye ALISON. Just 1nce before I die. Is that too much too ask.?"

"I don't know" said Cameron, exhausted. "What aer you dying of and how long will it take?"

"I have cancer. A melanoma in my brain that is unoperable and is killing all my brain cells. Soon ill be in coma, maybe a week or so."

"What?!" Cameron was shocked.

"Its why I left you. I didn't want to see you get huert again."

"Too late. But, I just want to apologisze, I;m sorry for everything I said too are you sure that there's nothing you can do? Ive been reading an interesting articule about this new laszer surgery that can be done inside you brain that might have a chance before the cancer kills you! I just want you to see the baby!"

"Tha baby?"

"Yes."

"Oh Alie, I'm so, so ,so sorry,"

They hugged each other.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Im relly sad I have no review so give ne review or i will STOP THE STORY!! i want least 2 reviw until i post the next chappi! Cmon pplz! I no u guyz hav been reading this so pleeezzz review! member that i'll name the baby after u if u tell me if you want it to b a boy or grl!! 

Lizzzy left Camerons house. She was crying because she told Cameron she loved her and they were friends again. She just wanted to say goodbye before she died, little did she know it would be sonner then she thought it would be!

She walked acroos the street, her eyes trained to the concret under her stilettos. Her shoes click-cleked across the concret.

BAM!

A truck speeded past knocking Lizzy to the ground and crushing her with a tire. Not even bothering to stop it went speeding to its truckstop.

As she lay on the concret she managed to pull out her cel phone and dial nine one one where there was a n operator.

"Whats wrong" they said.

But they had no reply.

Meanwhile Cameron was at the hospital eating lunch with Chase. She picked at a cobbe salade while he ate a sandwhich.

"And there was this really hot gril but she wasn't interested, I mean I fed her that storry about the time in the jungle when I was in tanasiznia and she didn't even bat an eyelash! And then that nurse was there you know the one with the hair? And she was talking to me and she was like so upset because she had a major crush on house but he didned like her so I comforted her. But like then Foreman came and I went home with him. It wasn't a good night yesterday."

"Uh-huh" said Cameron. She pushed a leafy green thing on her plate.

"You didn't hear a word of that did yiio!"

"sure I did. Um,,, Tansiania."

Robert scoweled.

"And something about um… hair? You got a new conditioner?" she guessed?

Chase narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. Just go back to ignoring me and not eating. You should relly eat SOMETHING. I mean youre not really skinny anymnore but its unhealthy to skip meals."

"I don't really have an appetit right now. My stomachs acting up."

"Pleassee. You've beem telling everyone that past excuse for the past four monthes. You must be eating somewhere because, I mean…"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?? Cameron yelled.

The othropodic doctors seated next to them looked funny at them.

Cameron left the table.s

kk review evry1!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks everyone 4 reviewing! To Clarify this is a House/Cam story that was a Cam/Wilson story, and please don't be mean to me because YOU GUYS ARE STUPID if you are mean because ITS YOU CHOICE TO RED THIS! So don't say anything if you don't have anything nice to say. And for everyone who said I was a bad writer I read this story again so its spelled a lot better.

Cameron stood next to House as raindrops fell from the sky like tears down her eyes. Her beloved sister had gone away so suddenly and for so long. Lizzy would never come back, just like Wilson and her First Husband.

She was wearing her funereal dress that she hadn't worn since Wilsons funereal so short a time past. She added more silk to the front so her tummy was hidden. She didn't forgive chase for calling her fat in foront of everyone in the cafeteria and she was so upset that she was getting bigger everyday.

The rain brutally hit her head and the maple wood coffin. She hated this and grabbed Houses hand who was next to her. She hated her life. House loved her though he had told her this when she was at his house sobbing on the floor because she hated her life and Lizzy was dead and everything had gone so so wrong.

Hchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchccchchchchchchchchchcc

She was driving home when the hospital secretary called her and told the horrible news. Lizzy was lieing dead in the emergency room.

There was nothing she could do so she drove to Houses House. He opened the door and she began crying. He eyeliner was smeared down her face and she wiped it with her sleeve. She looked at the floor and sank down to it.

He watched her emotional crying.

"What do I do Now?" she cryed.

"I don't know."

"There is no one that loves me."

"I Love You."

Chchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchhchchchhchchhchchchchcchchchchchchchchc

She stopped remember two weeks ago, that scene forever etchted in her mind.

Foremen looked at her from her standing place in the back of the cemetery. They were friends.

Houses hand was a heavy weight in hers.

House loved her.

Cameron cryed for everyone that had loved her.


	6. Chapter 6

Please review and tell me if you want the baby to be a girl or a boy! If you do then I will name the baby after you but if you don't ill pick and give it a name myself.

"The patient has pneomonia." Cameron stated blankly.

"But the chest X-ray showed no pnomonia."

"Well maybe the patient has tuberclosis." Cameron answered.

"I'll run an TB test." House replied. "Everyone leave. Except you" he spoke directly to Camerons stomach and she looked at the floor,

She was seven months pregnant and her stomach was huge but she wore big clothes an d the only one that realized her inner secret was House.

"What's wrong?" He asked."I saw you finch and hold youre stomach, you looked painfull."

"I think I had a contraction." Cameron said unfeelingly.

She had closed herself off ever since Lizzy died and she was living with House but they barely ever talked and whenever he tried to talk to her she would say she was tried and go in the other room and at work she only spoke a little and she only ate the smallest amount possible she could, she didn't show any emotions.

"What? You couldn't! Its two months early!"

"Theyre coming 40 mins apart."

"We need to go to the ER right now!"

As House led Cameorn out the door to the ER Chase ran and stopped in front of them.

"The patient is having a heart attack!! COME QUICK!!" he yelled.

Cameron let out a cry of pain and clutched her stomach.

"Whats wrong w. her?" Chase asked puzzlingly.

"Shes having a baby now would you kindly MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

Thanx soo much all my reviewers!! Usagikurotnai, graybaby1, Fluff-4-life, This-Family-Affair, blue.pop, TKATI, Joan, and HouseKeeper13!!!!!! You guys rock my sox!!!

Gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

(A.N. Greg and Alison!)

Cameron screamed out in horrible pain.

"AHHRGHH!"

Tears ran freely, streaming down to the hospitl bed. But every pain made her happyer because she finally realized she was having a baby! For first time she was happy. She couldnt wait for the pain to end.

House was crying tears of joy but he was manly and wiped them away and hoped noone noticed.

Foreman and Chase ran into the room.

"GETOUTGETOUTGETOUTTTTTT!!!!!" Cameron yelled! She was so horrified!

Her friends had walked in on her giving birth in the birthing bed.

Foreman and Chase just stood their shocked.

"Get out!" House hit Chase with his cane. They skittered quickly out incredulsly.

The doctor said, "I see the baby!"

Cameron lay exhausted while House cut the bellybutton. He was crying again but he didn't care.

"He looks juts like Wilson he said.

"Whats his name?" The nurse asked.

"James Wilson House." Cameron.

House was crying even harder now and Cameron couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Even tho she wasn't married with House, she loved him and wanted the baby to have his name.

House put the baby away. The nurse wrapped him up in a blue cloth.

Suddenly Cameron felt another pain! Her stomach hurt.

"OK, said the doctor. "Time to deliver the other one."

House felt dizzy and almost fainted.

"WHAt!!!!????"" He yelled.

"ANOTHER ONE?!!" Cameron yelled at the same time.

"AAHHRRGGHHH!!!" She cried.

"It's a girl!" Said the doctor.

"And whats her name?" The nurse asked again, seemingly unphazed by the situation.

"Celina Elizabeth House." Cameron Replied straight away.

o

The two babies were in their cradles at the hospital and house and Cameron were standing at the glass window, looking through at them sleeping so peacefull, they had never thought they would have this moment after all the horrible pain and tragedy they had gone through and everyone who had been lost.

"It's like I'll always have James and Lizzy with me, even though they are gone." Said Cameron.

House took a big breathe and began to speak.

"This might be to late because you have already given your children my last name, but Allison Cameron, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said.

allisonhouseallisonhouseallisonhouseallisonhouseallisonhouseallisonhouseallisonhouse

Cameron lay on her back in the Bahamas. House rubbed sunscreen on her shoulders.

She remembered that this was her first honeymoon even if she had been married twice before this time.

House put his hand on her stomach.

Celina and Jamie played in the sand.

"Even if this honeymoon is two years after our wedding, it's better then no honeymoon right?" House joked. His face fell as he remembered the other people she hadn't gone on a honeymoon with.

"It's ok." She said.

"I need to call Chaseand Foreman, they cant handle this important case by themselves." He left.

Cameron watched her son and daughter. Even though they didn't come from house he loved them so much. She put her hand on her stomach. He would love the next one too.

Gregandallisongregandallisongregandallisongregandallisongregandallisongregandallison

THE END!

Ok, plezeee review n tell me idea for my next story and read my one-shot of EMERALD. Thanx 4 evrything!


End file.
